The present invention relates to a three-positions disconnector for medium voltage applications. The disconnector of the invention finds a convenient application in medium voltage panels, particularly in medium voltage panel in which the circuit breaker is in the so-called fixed configuration. Medium voltage panels including a three-positions disconnector of the kind disclosed herein are also part of the present invention. For the purposes of the present application the term Medium Voltage is referred to applications in the range of between 1 and 52 kV.